nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Praxis
Seen one in stores lately? Has anyone seen one of these in a store lately? I've been trying to find one to complete our collection, although we have two of what I call a Praxitron (Lumitron with a Praxis stock). I'm starting to wonder if this might also have become a casualty of Hasbro's recent trend of silently discontinuing certain blasters (especially with the popularity of the Pyragon). I see Lumitrons all over the place at every store I visit, but haven't seen a Praxis on the shelf in at least a month, maybe two. Discontinuing it would make some sense, since it is the same blaster (minus the stock) as the Lumitron, and it was the only Vortex blaster without the "on" at the end of the name. Check eBay too, they have started going for outrageous prices lately, which is sometimes a sign of diminishing supply. Bluedragon1971 (talk) 18:09, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I know, but look at the price they are asking for it now! Something fishy is up with it. Soon to be replaced with a newer model (maybe white, like the Pyragon and Diatron)? Bluedragon1971 (talk) 18:36, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Oh and as for them not listing it as discontinued, I'd take that with a grain of salt, since neither the Maverick nor the Nite Finder are listed as discontinued, yet we know that they have been replaced by the Strongarm and Firestrike. The orange Jolt isn't listed as discontinued either. Same with the older versions of the Reflex (and they are starting the price jump too). Bluedragon1971 (talk) 18:45, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Actually, I'm surprised that we haven't tagged the Recon and Raider yet, since Hasbro has outright stated that the Retaliator and the Rampage are their replacements. One of my local Walmart stores has their remaining stock of Mavericks (quite a few) and Recons (two that I saw) marked down to $8. Target has put the green Rayven on clearance for $20.98 on their web site and in stores (a good deal when you consider that the Firefly clip itself costs about the same). I think though that we need to move this discussion somewhere else since it has drifted away from the Praxis to discontinued blasters in general. Maybe to the N-Strike talk page? Bluedragon1971 (talk) 14:07, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Just a note, I used one and the cocking mechanizims was broken. It would slide back when the disk was chambered and the mag would fall out sometimes, just a note See? Amazon have now CLEARLY been inaccurate about discontinued guns. Ninja of Nerf (talk) 18:54, June 3, 2013 (UTC) PS how can it slamfire? The Praxis can't slam fire. What people are doing and the reason why people think it's a slam fire mode is that they're holding the trigger down as they push back the priming handle forward. Being able to hold down the trigger as you push it back forward may have been a design oversight of sorts, but it is not slam fire. Jet Talk • ] 19:10, June 3, 2013 (UTC) I never thought it could, but on Nerfipedia and older versions of the slamfire page, it said it could. Ninja of Nerf (talk) 19:38, June 3, 2013 (UTC) thought i told you not to take everything from nerfipedia as true...that was not supposed to be the case, it just kind of "happened" 02:31, June 4, 2013 (UTC) It ''can ''actually technically slam fire. You can do this for one disc, but then it wont work and will cause jams. I dont recommend it though, and don't post it in the article. REALNerfNinja6 (talk) 16:30, June 20, 2013 (UTC)